


Enthusiasm

by TheSparrow93



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Breaking the Bed, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Glenn likes it rough, Language, M/M, Rough Sex, Season 3, i love tags, so there, that I in no way establish, they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Glenn break a bunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a reverse prompt fill. I said I'd write anything Daryl/Glenn and someone wanted them breaking a bed and I obliged.
> 
> That and I felt today like there is a serious lacking of Darlenn smut nowadays and I wanted to remedy that. So this worked perfectly.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but any mistakes are mine. I whipped this up real fast so there are probably a ton of mistakes. I'll fix them later. Enjoy!

When Daryl and Glenn had personally volunteered to clean out a cell block for the Woodbury people so everyone could have more space to spread their legs no one thought anything of it. No one found it strange, except for Carol who was always keeping a very close eye on Daryl, when the two of them would be gone for hours but never came back smelling too much like walkers. Sweat, yes but not the undead. Not Rick or Herschel or anyone else ever asked them what they did over in cell block B all day. Honestly, none of them really needed to, they had a good idea already.

\-------////////

Glenn closed the cell block gate behind them, the clang was loud in the silence that was the rest of the prison outside of C. Some walkers from the tombs might be attracted by the sound but not so many they couldn't get back later. Daryl stretched his arms over his head, his back cracking loudly. He had just gotten done with watch and standing for hours made him stiff. Glenn followed him as Daryl lead the way into the first cell on the row.

They hadn't told anyone the block was totally clean now and save a few more clever of the undead, blocked off from walkers. They knew it was because this was kind of their place, somewhere to go that was peaceful and quiet. Not that the people from Woodbury were particularly loud, they just weren't used to so any voices now, it was nearly deafenig.

The cell was fairly bare, not lived in like the ones over in their cell block. The bunk had one slightly flat pillow and a few blankets, enough comfort but nothing extravagant. Glenn sat down on the bed and kicked his shoes off while Daryl set his crossbow against the foot the bed, out of the way but never far. When Daryl sat down next to him and started untying his boots Glenn flopped back on the nearly too hard mattress.

"We really need to tell them the block is ready." Glenn said even though he knew he had no intention of doing so himself.

"We will." Daryl kicked his boots away as he turned to rest on his hands hovering over Glenn.

"You said that last time." The younger man smiled running his finger tips down Daryl's stubble and whisper heavy cheeks. Daryl shot him a smirk before leaning down to steal a kiss.

Glenn wrapped his hands around the back of Daryl's head to twine his fingers in the too long hair at his nape and kept the kisses going. Starting out soft, light and almost playful before seamlessly transitioning to something deeper and hotter. Daryl shifted down to rest his weight on one elbow so his other hand could roam freely.

Glenn loved the calloused catch of Daryl's fingers when they snuck under the hem of his shirt. Glenn grabbed the front of the older mans jacket and shoved the heavy material over his shoulders. Daryl sat up for just a moment so he could shrug the jacket off then his own shirt when Glenn fumbled the buttons open. Glenn's tee was nearly ripped from his body before Daryl was pressing down on him again. Chests already damp with sweat slipped until pale smooth skin caught raised scar tissue making Glenn's back arch against Daryl's shudder. 

Glenn ran his hands down Daryl's broad back, his nails snagging rough skin everyone now and then just to make the man above him shiver. Lips that were amazing soft trailed down Glenn's neck with the occasional nip and the constant welcome burn of a beard. Glenn bared his neck to the ministrations, he never cared if hickies or whisker rash was left.

Daryl's rough hands slid down Glenn's stomach to unsnap the button of jeans. The zipper was casually pressed down before the denim was pulled from his legs. Glenn was dazed slightly at Daryl's sudden pull back then the yanked removal of his jeans but he didn't care because now a hot heavy hand was settled on him through his boxers.

Daryl pressed a hand to Glenn's hip to keep him in place as he squeezed around the thin cotton-covered heat. Glenn wasn't moving though, no more than his jaw dropping open with a deep moan. Daryl ran his hand over the younger mans length a few times before dipping a finger into the waistband and tugging the material down and off.

Glenn hissed at the cool air of the cell hit his hot flesh and had to stifle a scream when Daryl closed his rough fingers around him. Daryl couldn't help smirking at the way Glenn's back arched with the movement of this hand. It never took much to get his little Asian falling apart. 

"Daryl! Wait," Glenn sat up and pulled Daryl's hand away with a hiss, "I'm close."

"That's kinda the point babe." Daryl kissed next to Glenn's ear. Glenn moaned at the endearment, it had taken ages to be more than Chinaman.

"I want you inside first." Glenn whispered reaching down to open Daryl's pants.

"Jesus, kid." Daryl said as Glenn pushed the clothing down so Daryl could kick it onto the floor.

Glenn wrapped his fingers around the heavily aroused length between Daryl's thigh. Glenn liked that he never wore underwear, made this easier. Daryl bucked into his hand as his so far neglected arousal was squeezed.

"Get the lube." Glenn sighed into Daryl's mouth with a kiss.

Daryl's hand went under the flattened pillow and pulled out the near empty tube, it was the only real necessity they kept there instead of back in C. Daryl popped the top and dribbled a liberal amount onto his fingers and palm before tossing the tube away. Glenn scooted back on the bed more so he could spread his legs more. Daryl knew Glenn couldn't handle much more teasing, so after running his fingers around his Asian's entrance he slipped two inside.

Glenn threw his head back with a moan as Daryl stretched him. Glenn was hot and tight around Daryl's moving and shifting fingers. Glenn was also quick to relax, it never took him long to open for Daryl as three fingers prepared him.

"Daryl, c'mon." Glenn whined lying back so his head was on the pillow, the hand that was gripping Daryl moved to run over his chest teasing his own nipples slightly.

Daryl didn't need anymore encouragement. He slipped his fingers free getting a whimper from Glenn before running his hand over his length to coat his erection with the last of the lube on his palm. Glenn opened his legs even wider as Daryl settled between them.

Daryl kissed Glenn's lips as he pressed his hips forward, his blunt tip meeting some resistance but still slid inside making Glenn's breath catch in his throat. Glenn moaned at Daryl buried his face in his neck to nip and suck faint marks to the surface as he entered him inch by burning delicious inch.

Daryl sighed when his hips came to rest snugly against Glenn's thighs, the tight heat of Glenn nearly crushing around him. Daryl leaned back to kiss Glenn's lips softly but was pulled into a deep wet kiss as Glenn rolled his hips making them both moan.

"Fuck me, hurry." Glenn gasped breaking the kiss.

"Ya sure?" Daryl had to ask. They didn't fuck often, Daryl tended to get too rough in the heat of the moment.

"Daryl!" Glenn moaned rolling his hips again.

"Okay, but," Daryl grabbed Glenn's chin and made him look him in the eye, "It gets ta be too much, ya stop me. Understand?"

Glenn smiled up at him with a nod, Daryl was so sweet under all the scruff and gruff, "Yes Daryl, now hurry." 

Daryl pulled his hips back, seeing the way Glenn sighed at the feeling before slamming back inside. Glenn couldn't stifle the screamed groan that came from his throat. Daryl didn't even give the volume of Glenn's cries a thought. They could hear them over in the other cell block but Daryl doubted they were listening for distant moans too very closely.

Glenn's nails bit into Daryl's back as his hips pounded into Glenn, the air getting punched out of his lungs with each thrust. Glenn felt like he was on fire, the heat in his groin burning up his stomach and down his legs to make his toes tingle. Glenn liked it rough, loved the power of Daryl's hips and back, the strength of his hands and fingers bruising his thighs and hips. Only Daryl didn't know his own strength at times and sometimes it hurt more than it felt good. Daryl didn't like hurting anyone much less Glenn and Glenn could appreciate that, only right now the small amount of pain mixed into the pleasure he was getting from the man above him was amazing.

Daryl's hand closed around the metal of the barred headboard so he could get more leverage. Glenn moaned loudly at the new power of the thrusts inside him. The bed was swaying and creaking loudly. The metal of the bunk slamming into the wall harshly. Glenn could feel the sharp springs of the thin mattress beneath him jerking wildly with the bouncing of their bodies.

"Oh god!" Glenn gasped arching his back suddenly as Daryl hammered into his spot.

Daryl stayed relentless on it making Glenn sob with pleasure with each jarring thrust. Daryl could feel himself started to fall into that head space where all he could do was slam into his lover, almost want to cause pain to see how much the sweat drenched body beneath him could, would allow itself to take. Glenn was crying out wetly into his neck making him growl in his chest and somehow go even harder.

"Daryl, I'm so close!" Glenn's back was jumping with involuntary arches. Daryl moaned as he notice the heat in his own groin wound tight, so near to release.

Then suddenly the earth dropped from under them. Glenn screamed but not from pleasure, panic made his voice high as the bottom of the bunk smacked to the ground loud and hard. Daryl snapped back to himself instantly. His hips stilled as his head whipped up to make sure the top bunk wasn't coming down too. He used the hand still clenching the headboard to shake the bed but the top bunk didn't budge. Daryl sighed in relief at that as he lowered his hand to run through Glenn's drenched hair.

"Did we really just?" Glenn asked looking at the state of the bunk. Daryl gave a nod and felt a tremor go through Glenn from where he was still buried hard and deep inside, "We broke the freaking bed."

Glenn burst out laughing and Daryl couldn't help but join him. It was ridiculous and slapstick and way too rom-com but Daryl wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, we going to finish?" Glenn asked rolling his hips bringing both their attention to the fact they were both still hard and Daryl was still deep inside.

"I guess we can't break the bed twice." Daryl said with a grin picking up his previous pace making Glenn moan with a smile still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading.


End file.
